Subsitute
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: (From my one-shot in my collection. First chapter.) "You have a nice ass." Is apparently not the best way for Jack to pick up his teacher. It's apparently not school appropriate. Well, neither is that ass. BlackIce
1. Chapter 1

This is from the one-shot. This is part one and there is more and new stuff the the next chapter.

Jack's head was buried deep in the crook of his arm as he waited for class to start. _Mr. _Bunnymund should be arriving any minute and Jack had a fresh, new bag of rubber bands that were ready to hit the backside of that cranky man. The door to the classroom opened with its normal creak and Jack lifted his head from the desk, expecting to see grumpy, but was mildly surprised to see a tall, lanky man covered nearly head to toe in black. He wore a clearly expensive tailored suit with neatly polished shoes. Jack was sure he could see his face in them if he tried. Scratch what he said earlier. The man was entirely in black. Not even his shirt was safe from the color. Hell, the frames of his glasses were just as black.

Jack still hadn't retrieved a good look at the man's face. The lanky guy had his back to everyone as he wrote on the board…At least Jack got a good view. The suit did wonders for the man's ass. Jack let a lazy smirk form on his face as he focused on the roundness of the man's bum. He wanted to smack it.

He watched as the man slowly turned, mentally waving the ass goodbye, but wasn't sad for long with a deep, bone shaking voice filled his ears.

"Mr. Bunnymund couldn't make it to class today and has called me in as a replacement. My name is Pitchiner Black. Please refer to as Mr. Black," the man, Mr. Black, stated calmly.

Jack had to hold back a shiver at the man's voice. The man had a nice ass and a voice like that? Jack had to wonder if the man had a nice face to go along with it. He slowly trailed his eyes up the man's body, going extra slow on the long torso and even slower on the neck before reaching the man's face. Jack couldn't stop the smile that was threatening to split his face in half. He could purr at how pleased he was with the sight. A pointed jaw, cheekbones, thin lips, cheekbones, and those eyes! They were so golden. Jack never knew that his favorite color was gold until that moment.

Apparently the man was talking while Jack was lost in his thoughts and clearly he wasn't happy about Jack ignoring him. Jack wasn't either. He wanted to hear more of that voice.

"Mr. Frost, do pay attention," Mr. Black said, sounding slightly frustrated. "And answer when your name is called." His arms were relaxed behind his back as he stared down at Jack. Jack hadn't even noticed that the man had moved closer to him. And wait, did he miss him calling out his name? Damn! Oh well. Jack was sure he could get the man to call out his name again.

Jack gave him his trademark grin. "Whatever you say, Princess," he said, causing many of his classmates to chuckle, but not for long when Mr. Black gave a glare. It was intimidating, very. But Jack doubted Mr. Black meant to turn him on with that glare.

"Frost," Mr. Black said, well nearly hissed.

Jack barely paid him any mind as he traveled his eyes back down the man.

"You will call me Mr. Black."

Jack was paying more attention to the sight directly in front of him. He focused as much as he could, but he wasn't sure at what he was seeing until the man shifted his legs. A smirk returned to his face. "That's a mouth full," he said, purposely meaning two different things.

"How is my last name a mouth…full…"

As the man trailed off, Jack realized he hadn't looked away. He sheepishly looked up to see Mr. Black trying to control the blush that was trying to make its way onto his face. Jack let out a weak laugh. "Oops."

Mr. Black took in a deep breath before glaring at Jack, causing him to flinch instead of heat things up. "Go to the office. Now."

Jack scrambled to his feet and made his way to the door before pausing and facing the new teacher again. "One more thing," he started. He was going to the office anyways, better make it worth it. "You have a nice ass," he said with a wink before running out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch clenched the tea cup tightly as he looked down at the table between him and Aster. "Are you sure the boy never said something like that to you?" He was more pleading with the Australian than asking him. It was only the first day he had substituted for Aster and he already had been-could he call this sexual harassment? He didn't see the boy again for the rest of the day, but the way he spoke to him stuck with him for the rest of the day. Did that child have no manners? Aster must think of him as a nut case to be calling him out after the first day just to talk about some child hitting on him.

Aster snorted. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Koz. That Frostbite is just messin' with ya," he assured with a cheeky grin. The bastard was enjoying this. The prematurely grayed man took a loud slurp from his coffee cup. "He's just seeing how far he could push you."

Pitch sighed and nodded. That sounded about right. The boy seemed like the type. But why could he still feel those eyes? "And what do you suggest I do with him, then? I can't keep sending him to the principal's office."

"And why not?" Aster asked. The look he gave Pitch obviously said that was what he did on a daily basis.

Pitch tried to think of some sort of answer, but he got nothing.

"The way I see it is that you just need to step up and make him see who's boss. Otherwise, he's going to keep it up," Aster stated.

"Oh? And this worked for you?" Pitch asked.

That seemed to catch Aster off. "Well…yeah…sort of."

Pitch glared at the man. "And remind me why I'm getting advice from you."

This time Aster glared in return. "Because I am the only other person that knows what you're going through."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I don't see as to how you can help me, Bunnymund."

"Help you with what?" came from behind Pitch. Pitch tilted his head back to see Aster's very pregnant wife standing behind him with a bright grin.

"Hello, Toothiana," Pitch said with a small smile.

Tooth grinned in return. "Hello, Kozzy. Now, what is my darling husband trying to help you with? I need to make sure he isn't giving you awful advice like usual," she teased, winking at Aster as she walked around the table and took the chair next to her husband.

"Oi, I give perfectly good advice," Aster grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest.

A stifled laugh came from Tooth and Pitch. This only made Aster seethe. "You know what? I'm not giving you any advice," Aster pouted.

Tooth giggled and playfully shoved at Aster's shoulder, making the pouting man smile slightly. "Don't listen to grumpy. Anyway, tell me what's happening. I'm sure I'll be able to help."

"I'm relying on you, then," Pitch chuckled.

Tooth leaned across the table. "Go on and tell me."

Pitch took a slow breath, feeling a bit nerves having to talk about this again. "A student-"

"It's frostbite," Aster cut Pitch off before he could get started.

"Jack?" Tooth asked, shocked. "What'd he do?"

"He's been flirting with, Koz," Aster answered. "Old man doesn't know how to deal with it." A snicker escaped the man as he smirked at Pitch.

Pitch glared in return. "Thank you for putting it so etiquettely," he said dryly.

"Just something I do," Aster grinned smugly.

"Clearly."

"Knock it off, you two," Tooth scolded playfully. "Anyways, Pitch, Jack's a good boy. Deep-"

"Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, DEEP-"

"_Down_," Toothiana cut off her husband with a mild glare. She turned her attention back to Pitch with a soft smile. "He's just teasing you. You can either take what he says to a grain of salt and ignore him or you can face him with his own game."

Pitch nodded. "And, by own game, what exactly do you mean?"

"By flirting back, of course," Tooth replied with a dirty grin, causing Pitch to reel back in shock. He didn't know what he was more shocked about, her words or that look of an animal just beginning to sink its teeth into flesh of another.

Aster chuckled weakly and pulled his wife back into her seat while calmly asking her too cool herself. "Sorry about that, mate. Doc said no sex until the baby is born and it's been about a month," Aster tried to explain.

"Oh?" he said, not know what to say with that abundance of information that he didn't need to know. Pitch awkwardly looked away as he tried to figure out if he should laugh or not. Probably running was a better idea.

"Yeah, the hormones have made her crazy," Aster sighed.

Tooth groaned. "I'm sorry, Pitch. Just forget what I said. I'm not much help to anyone at the moment," she said sadly.

Pitch took pity on her. "Toothiana, besides the advice on flirting with my student, you did give me some words for thought. Maybe it would be best just to ignore that child."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Pitch stood outside the classroom door as he took a deep, calming breath. He could do this. This was just some child pressing his strange and unwanted sexual ploys towards him. He pushed open the door and the students slowly became silent. Good.

"Good afternoon, class," he said calmly as he placed his things down and got out his lecture notes. He ignored the white haired child that sat in the front, but that didn't stop him from feeling those eyes. "Today we will be going over the opium wars." It didn't take long for him to get into the run of things as he lectured. Surprisingly, the class ran smoothly. Not one interruption from Frost. Dare he say that Bunnymund may be right and this was just a game for Frost? Dear God he hoped so.

"I will be expecting a short paper, two to five pages, on the conflicts during the opium wars. You may choose your sub-topic and main focus of the paper. It will be due next week on Monday. You may ask me anything over the paper after class. You may also get a hold of me through Mr. Bunnymund," Pitch announced. He glanced over the faces in the class. A few look annoyed at the prospect of a paper, but many did not seem to mind and some even looked excited. "You have nearly a week to finish this and it isn't much. It'll take you an hour to an hour and a half if you just do the bare minimum. Class dismissed."

A swarm of students fled the room. A few stragglers came up, some asking about proper format and another stating that they won't be in class on Monday and wondered if they could email it. As soon as they left, he was left with just one student. Frost. He shouldn't be surprised. Bunnymund was never right. Never.

There that boy sat with his chin in the palm of his hand as he lean over his desk, staring at Pitch with half open blue eyes. His face stayed blank, not even a twitch as Pitch stared back. He doubted the boy even moved since the beginning of class, from the few times he caught him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yes Mr. Frost," Pitch grudgingly said.

A twinge came from the corner of his lip. "Yes, Mr. Black?" Jack replied with barely a hint of amusement.

"Is there a reason you are still here?" Pitch questioned with narrowed eyes.

Jack smirked. "I could ask you the same question."

Pitch clicked his tongue before standing up and gathering his things to leave.

"What's the hurry?" Jack taunted.

Pitch ignored him as he finished packing his things and made his way to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jack called out.

Pitch still stayed silent.

"I hate it when you leave, but I love watching you go," Jack sighed.

Stunned. Pitch turned to look at Jack to see that boy with a smug grin on his face.

"What's wrong, teach?" he asked with that overly confident grin of his.

Pitch shot him a glare. He nearly smirked when Frost flinched, even though the boy quickly hid it. He slowly walked towards the closed door and sat his bag against the frame before turning back to Frost. He took his time walking towards the boy's desk, allowing the sound of his shoes clicking against the tile floor to fill the silence. Slowly, Frost's grin lost its smugness. It looked much more forced than before.

"Is this the part where you offer me extra-credit that has nothing to do with the class?" Jack asked, regaining his smug grin, but losing it when Pitch didn't stop until he was right at Frost's desk, glaring down at him.

"Do you think this is funny, Frost?" Pitch hissed.

Jack gave a weak smile. "Maybe."

Pitch pressed his hands onto Frost's desk, making the boy lean back as he leaned over him. "Play your games with someone else boy." He kept his narrowed eyes locked with Frost's which were blown wide. "You are liable to get hurt if this continues." With that, Pitch removed himself from Frost's personal space, but still kept close. "Do I make myself clear?"

Unbelievably, the boy smiled. "You smell good, has anyone ever told you that?" Frost stood from his seat and walked around the desk to stand before Pitch. He was much shorter than Pitch remembered. "You should be more careful getting up close to people like that. They may just steal a kiss from you," he said. He grabbed his dark blue backpack by its strap and swung it over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. He paused at the door, not looking back. "I know I wanted too," was all he said before smoothly opening the door and leaving Pitch to stand there with his mouth gaping.

AN: Wow, an update! Reviews are nice! Hope you guys liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Please," Jack begged.

"No."

"Please!"

"NO," Aster grounded out as he glared at the boy. "I am not giving you his email."

"But he said if we had any questions to get his email from you," Jack reasoned.

Aster rolled his eyes. "You don't have questions. You'll just bug the piss out of the man."

Jack gave him a teary eyed look. "But daddy, I love him!"

Aster groaned and stopped cleaning the dishes in the sink. Whatever gave him the thought that having Jack over for dinner was a good idea? Yes, it made Tooth happy. It also drove him up the wall to see the boy blatantly flirt with his wife. It was all playful, but still unsettling when he knew how much Tooth adored Jack. "One, I am not your father. And two, I forbid you from bothering Koz."

"If you're not my father, then you can't forbid me of anything," Jack pointed out. "And who's 'Koz'."

Aster mentally cursed. "No one."

Jack clearly didn't believe him as he ran out of the room. "Tooth, who's 'Koz'?" he yelled.

"That's Mr. Black! It's his first name!" she called out from some part of the house.

"I thought it was Pitchiner!" Jack yelled back confused.

"No, he just doesn't like his first name that much, so he doesn't tell people it," Tooth replied as she stepped into the same room as Jack.

"Tooth, you shouldn't be tell that boy anything about Pitch. He has enough troubles and doesn't need a twink to make them all the more difficult," Aster tried to explain to his wife, but she didn't even look like she cared.

"Yeah, yeah," Tooth waved off her husband. "Anyways, what were you and Jack arguing about?"

"Nothing," Aster grunted.

"I just want Mr. Black's email. He said I could get it from Aster," Jack answered with a smug grin.

"Is that so?" Tooth whispered as her face brightened up. "Do you want his phone number as well?" she asked as she pulled out her phone, ready to send Jack the email address and number.

Jack grinned. "Of course, how else will I be able to woe this man into my bed."

Tooth giggled, blushing lightly. "Jack, you beast," she said as she sent the message.

Jack scrolled over the message and somehow grinned even more. "And you are a beautiful, beautiful woman." He shot up from his seat and pressed a kiss to Tooth's cheek. "I'll see you guys later!" he yelled as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

Aster groaned as he sat down on the couch, his wife shortly joined him. "You just gave that tiny stalker a way to get Koz even more pissed at me."

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Pitch will get over it."

_Yeah right_, Aster thought, not daring to disagree with his wife.

AN: Short, but it helps set up what will happen next. Poor Pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Pitch glared at his phone. 152 text messages, 15 new emails, 58 missed phone calls, and 57 new voice mails. A hundred and fifty of those text messages came from a number '287-712-5834' with nearly all the same message of 'Koz'. He didn't doubt that that voice mails were from the same number. His emails on the other hand, weren't as extravagant, but they were worth noting when he noticed that one message was from a .

He ignored the mass plague of messages and went to Aster's texts that came moments before the unknown messenger's texts.

Aster: I'm sorry. Tooth told him. 6:51 P.M.

Aster: You'll probably have to change your number. 6:55 P.M.

He was right. Pitch had no doubt he'd have to change his number if he ever wanted a moment of peace from the constant sea of messages. Ignoring the new messages from 287-712-5834, he pulled up Aster.

Pitch: And exactly who did your wonderful wife tell? 10:12 P.M.

He knew exactly who got his number. _Damn that Toothiana_, his mind cursed. Even if he was only a substitute because of Aster's begging, that didn't mean he wouldn't get in trouble for conversing with a student like this.

Aster: Frost. He's texted you, hasn't he? 10:15 P.M.

Pitch: What do you think, rabbit. 10:15 P.M.

Aster: Sorry, mate. How bad has he been? 10:16 P.M.

Pitch: Over 150 text and about fifty voice mails. I'm somewhat surprised he hasn't blown up my email, sense he's got that as well. 10:17 P.M.

Why hadn't that boy filled his email to the brim? He could have just as easily done so. Maybe he was too lazy. Or…

Aster: Shit. Sorry. 10:18 P.M.

Pitch: You haven't told your wife I know it is Frost, have you? 10:18 P.M.

Aster: No? I haven't specified. Why? 10:19 P.M.

Pitch: Don't tell her. I don't want Frost knowing. 10:20 P.M.

Aster: What are you planning? 10:21 P.M.

What was he planning? He could probably end this, for the most part, by announcing he knew what Frost was doing. The boy would probably still text him the same way he talks to him in class. It would probably be best _not _to have that happen. Tooth's words of fighting fire with fire rang in his mind. He could. He could easily scare off this boy. His mind went back to the instance with Frost the other day in the classroom. The boy was unnerved, even if he quickly regained his footing. All Pitch had to do was keep pushing until the boy fell.

Aster: Pitch? 10:25 P.M.

The ringing knocked him from his thoughts, aghast at how easily he was distracted.

Pitch: It would be best you don't know. You'll probably hear it from Tooth if that boy and her are on such good speaking terms. 10:26 P.M.

Aster: Yeah, she used to babysit him. He still comes over…a lot. 10:27 P.M.

Pitch could practically hear the grumbling in Aster's message. He felt like he should be surprised that Frost and Tooth knew each other, but he wasn't. He should have spotted it early on by how well Aster and Tooth seemed to know Frost when he vented to them.

Pitch: Then it shouldn't be a problem for you to tell me what is happening on your side. 10:29 P.M.

Aster: You want me to be your mole. 10:29 P.M.

Pitch: Crude, but yes. 10:30 P.M.

Aster: …You owe me. 10:31 P.M.

Pitch: I thought it was you who owed me. 10:31 P.M.

Aster: Shut it. Fine, but I want to hear about it. I'm not doing this blind. 10:33 P.M.

Pitch: Acceptable. 10:34 P.M.

Pitch: I'm going to bed, now. I have your class to teach in the morning. 10:34 P.M.

Aster: Yeah, yeah. Night. 10:35 P.M.

Pitch didn't even realize his was grinning as he turned off his phone. He was going to give Frost a taste of his own medicine.

A/N: Again, short. But it's what I can do with the time I have. Plus, it's better than me not updating at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jack chuckled as he sent another text to his teacher. The man probably already figured it out, but that didn't make it any less fun. The e-mails were strictly homework related to keep any connection between the two, but he doubted Aster would keep silent.

_"Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a man go!" _Came ringing in his ears and he made a mad dash to his phone. Pitch finally texted him back.

SexyAss: You didn't have to send me so many texts to get my attention. 11:00 P.M.

Jack grinned as he text back.

JackAss: Of course I did. How else would I get your attention? 11:00 P.M.

He waited for a reply and was about to send another when Pitch texted again.

SexyAss: You've already had it. It is hard not to give attention to you. 11:05 P.M.

Jack practically had a grin plastered to his face. He knew he was a charming little shit, but for Pitch to acknowledge that he had his attention. It sent him soaring. _Starstruck_ started ringing in his ears again, signaling another text.

SexyAss: So who gave you my name? 11:06 P.M.

JackAss: Tooth. 11:07 P.M.

SexyAss: Oh? You know her? 11:07 P.M.

JackAss: Yeah, for a long time. 11:07 P.M.

SexyAss: I wonder why she never told me. 11:08 P.M.

JackAss: She was probably just enjoying the show. 11:09 P.M.

He knows he was. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun with …well anyone. Too bad it won't last much longer.

SexyAss: Well it seems that she won't tell me your name, so who are you? 11:10 P.M.

Jack read over the message about ten times. "What?"

AN: Sorry for how short it is, but this is what I could do at the moment. I will hopefully get more out sooner than I did before.


End file.
